grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Sieghart
Description Main Info Age: '''Approximately 600 years old '''Likes: '''Relaxation; being pampered by his servant '''Dislikes: Training, walking, and running Sieghart was a master Gladiator of Kanavan long, long ago. His name was legendary and his feats in battle have been recounted in history books. At one time, he alone staved off an assault of 100 goblins, a story told to children of even the smallest villages. He rejected all titles and awards bestowed upon him by nobility and left the knighthood to seek his own goals. While on his journey, he came upon the ruins of an ancient city and disappeared. After a year had passed, he was given up for dead and the entire kingdom mourned the passing of the legendary hero. Hundreds of years have now passed, and rumors of a new knight appearing in the Bermesiah Empire were spreading across the continents. The man claimed to be the long lost hero, Sieghart, and presented himself at the capital of Kanavan. While traveling through the ancient relics of the long-gone empire, he was attacked by a great demon and put into a near death state. Seeing his state, the gods of the Highlanders revived him and trained him with their warriors making him an immortal. He has now left to join the Grand Chase. As the Ascendant God and his evil followers assault the Bermesiah Empire, his resolve is stronger than ever. Other *Elesis is his granddaughter. He tends to call her "Red" because of her colors. *Sieghart tends to be bossy and thinks these "tikes" are immature and unworthy to be the Chase themselves. *Ironically, he gains Dark Energy through Rage, though he fights against it. Even as Prime Knight, it gives him a more "twisted" and "crazed" look. Special Ability Rage Charge Sieghart gains some sort of Charge Bar, that is quite similar to Jin's. However, the Rage Charge (sometimes known as Dark Charge or Demonic Charge) generates more differently and acts more differently. The Charge Bar actually generates multiple ways. It can generate on its own (extremely slow), attacking (Dungeon), getting knocked down, and the most benefited from Counter-attacks. However, using skills can halt the bar for its duration. At a maximum of 2 full bars, the Command may trigger his Rage Mode (sometimes as Dark Mode or Demonic Mode), which gives him super armor frames and speed along with enhancing his attacks and skills plus additional defense. It lasts approximately 7-8 seconds. Note: Only Duelists and Prime Knights get attacks that require the use of Rage. Only Duelists and Prime Knights become with a defensive buff while combining with the other abilities. Animation wise, Gladiator and Warlord have to bend down to pick up the "rage", while Duelist and Prime Knight just shouts it on. In addition to Prime Knight, it causes a shockwave effect to nearby foes. Unlocking Sieghart can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. It is a public mission. Quotes *''"You just signed your death warrant."'' *''"Yeah, you should just go ahead and attack if you have the courage."'' *''"Eat this!"'' *''"Damn!"'' *''"Yep, it's about time for me to start."'' *''"That's nothing."'' *''"Too easy!"'' *''"If I were you I would walk away while you still have your legs attached."'' *''"No one has fought me and lived."'' *''"Ahaha! Come on. At least give me a challenge."'' *''"What are you doing, noob?"'' *''"How does it feel to fight a legend?"'' *''"Not just anyone can be a legend."'' *''"Hey Kid, Class is in session!"'' *''"Let's get this going."'' *''"Need a break?"'' *''"Wow, you managed to live!"'' *''"Are you frightened by me? This is only the beginning."'' Trivia *In order of Release, Sieghart is indeed the 9th Character, but he doesn't need to be unlocked in KGC. However, all other versions do. *Sieghart is actually Elesis' grandfather, despite his age. She denies this heavily, probably because of her "secret" to joining the Chase. *He is the only character with a last name revealed, but not a first name. **However, when his name was translated from Korean to English, it was pronounced "Zekehart". The "Zeke", could be his first name. *Within the exception of Gladiator, Sieghart has "Twin Sword" (or "Dual Wield") properties. *It is likely that Sieghart disappeared in the Forgotten City, while whoever injured him may have been Kaze'aze. *On the North American server, Sieghart is shown on the log-in server as of the 4-07-10 patch update, replacing Ronan. Following up, as of 5-6-10, Sieghart appears on the nProtect banner, replacing the Troll. *Currently he is the only character that actually has "voiced" a curse word ("Damn!"). *The description says he does not "like training" but when he does his 3rd Job Advancement, he mentions himself "training". However, it also says that he doesn't like walking or running either, so he doesn't seem to like exerting himself. Despite this, it seems he is willing to do things he doesn't like in order to fulfill his duty. *He is the only character that make the most physical appearances in this game, approximately 4. *The GC Bingo Quiz and the Sword Master's info states that he was once the Master of a Sword, this fact was only proven when his fourth job class Prime Knight was released. Category:Characters